


Творческий процесс

by Verlisa



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Author has schizophrenia, Crack, F/M, Humour, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Verlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого Автора творческий процесс проходит по-совему. ну а когда Автор вовсе даже Аффтар, то про этот самый процесс можно написать фик Х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В комнате было людно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В комнате было людно.  
> Зарисовка про Аффтарские глюки.  
> Действующие лица: Аффтар, его Раздвоение личности, братья Конго, необходимые для работы Сущности.

В маленькой комнате, в которой помещались-то только кровать и компьютерный стол (на котором можно было спокойно спать, но это мелочи), было людно.  
Братья Конго читали что-то с монитора - Агон развалился в кресле на колесиках, а Унсуи опирался на его плечо.  
Аффтар, яростно жестикулируя, пытался спорить со своим раздвоением личности. Раздвоение недовольно постукивало ногой по полу и не слушало. Зато сама Аффтар слушала себя со все возрастающим интересом и даже порывалась записать что-то.  
Муз (шикарный блондин с пушкой), Вдохновение (капризная девушка в модной одежде), Флафф Немилосердный (кавайное существо неопределенного пола) и Великий Слеш (традиционная семе-уке парочка) соображали на пятерых на кровати. Не подумайте плохого - они пили компот, обеспечивая Аффтару свободный доступ к ягодам.

Мирную атмосферу нарушил рык Агона:  
\- Что за черт, мусор?  
\- Она тебе не мусор! - возмутилось Раздвоение. - Только Я имею право ее ругать!  
\- А? Что? Где? - Аффтар с трудом оторвалась от очередной идеи.  
Агон ткнул пальцем в монитор... точнее, попробовал. Аффтар отработанным движением перехватила его руку на полпути.  
\- Тронешь - убьет, - лаконично пояснил бессмертный Флафф, который как-то раз попытался возмутиться Аффтарскими попытками от него отречься, а после долго лечил перелом.  
Агон закатил глаза и скрипнул зубами.  
\- Вот. Что это? Когда это я мешал Унко-чану... ой, - возмездие последовало незамедлительно в виде сразу трех тумаков - от самого Унсуи, от Аффтара и от Раздвоения, - так вот, когда это я мешал братцу устраивать личную жизнь?!  
\- Ну как же, - удивилась Аффтар. - Вот же!  
\- А в каноне??? - взвыл Агон.  
\- А где я - и где канон? - праведно возмутилась Аффтар. - И вообще, сам требовал - цитирую - "Мяса, крови и ангста!"  
\- Но не... это же инцест! - Агон попытался стукнуться головой об стол, отлично понимая, что если он попытается хотя бы тронуть Аффтара - ему придет конец. Об стол ему, впрочем, удариться не дали - Аффтар заботливо удержала его голову за дреды.  
\- И? - хором удивились все присутствующие, кроме Унсуи.  
-Тьфу на вас, - попытался было выругаться Агон, но вместо ругательства услышал ерунду и удивился. Сильно.  
\- Цензура, - виновато пояснило Раздвоение. - Аффтар молоденький совсем, незачем детей развращать.  
Агон молча ткнул пальцем в экран.  
\- Но семнадцать ей есть, - Аффтар довольно показала Агону язык.  
\- Гррррррр, - сдержанно выразил свое мнение Агон. - Ладно. Но в следующий раз...  
\- Так ты согласен? - просияла Аффтар.  
Агон мученически застонал. Унсуи на правах любимого персонажа позволил себе побиться головой об личную Аффтарскую стену.


	2. В переулке было людно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В переулке было людно.  
> Действующие лица: Аффтар, братья Конго, Хабашира, Джуумонджи, необходимые для работы Сущности.  
> Вольное продолжение "В комнате было людно."

\- А теперь толкай его к стене...  
Агон взвыл.   
\- Я не буду!  
Аффтар нахмурилась и не глядя протянула руку в сторону - Раздвоение услужливо сунуло ей в ладонь мобильник.  
\- Тогда пойдем долгим путем. Кому звоним? - она демонстративно отвернулась от Конго.  
\- Семпаю! - подпрыгнул Флафф.  
\- Хируме! - отрезал Уке.  
\- Иккью! - столь же категорично ответил Семе.  
\- Руи! - мечтательно вздохнула Вдохновение.  
\- Джуумонджи! - Муз улыбнулся и продемонстрировал гранатомет.  
\- Единогласно, - осторожно косясь на Муза, Раздвоение прикрыло собой Аффтара.  
\- Руи, это самая большая удача в твоей жизни! Что-о-о-о??? А язык дверью прищемлю? Я знала, что на тебя можно положиться!   
Аффтар сверкнула улыбкой и продемонстрировала Музу оставшийся от фиков по Звездным Войнам бластер.  
\- Опять читерит, - проворчал Муз в сторону.  
Раздался шум двигателя, и Хабашира на самой большой скорости подлетел к столпившейся в переулке компании. Первые пять минут Аффтар буквально облизывала самокат... то есть мотоцикл, конечно, своей мечты, а потом еще столько же Раздвоение ревниво оттаскивало Аффтара от самого Руи.  
Наконец, Аффтар более-менее успокоилась и принялась объяснять действующим лицам их задачи.  
\- Так вот, ты толкаешь его к стене... - яростно жестикулируя мурлыкала она Хабашире, - вот так! - Руи оказался прижат к стене. Раздвоение взвыло. Аффтар виновато потупилась и отлипла от тела Хабаширы. - Извиняюсь, увлеклась... Понял, как?  
Руи с ужасом посмотрел на Аффтара... перевел взгляд на "добродушного" Агона... и взлетел по вертикальной стене на крышу дома.  
Аффтар стала напоминать живое воплощение смайла "О_о".  
\- Ну ладно... - она уселась на мотоцикл Хабаширы и достала телефон.  
\- Джуумонджи, это самая большая удача в твоей жизни!


	3. На крыше было людно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На крыше было людно.  
> Действующие лица: Аффтар, братья Конго, Хабашира, Джуумонджи, необходимые для работы Сущности.  
> Вольное продолжение "В переулке было людно"

Джуумонджи ехал дольше, чем Руи - оно и понятно, его мотоцикл был куда слабее. Именно поэтому Аффтар пропустила стадию облизывания железного коня и просто повисла на Джуумонджи - и висела раза в три дольше, чем на Руи, не обращая внимания на попытки Раздвоения помешать.   
В конце концов Раздвоение просто гордо отвернулось от этих двоих. Надо признать, Аффтару уже не было до этого никакого дела - ее пальцы вслепую изучали нежными касаниями лицо Джуу, ерошили волосы, она тихо и нежно ворковала что-то невыносимо сладкое...  
И эта неторопливая медитация гипнотизировала - не только Джуумонджи, Унсуи, Агон и Муз тоже замерли, бессмысленно уставившись на Аффтара. Раздвоение боролось с собой, чтобы не дай бог не обернуться.   
И только когда с крыши донесся судорожный вздох Хабаширы, Аффтар очнулась и деловито начала сначала.  
\- Ты прижимаешь его к стене и целуешь. Понятно?  
\- А он не ударит меня ногой в пах? Не даст кулаком под дых? Не укусит? В конце концов - тут Агон, думаешь, он спустит мне такое с рук?!  
\- Эм... - Аффтар сощурилась и оглядела братьев Конго. - Ты прав. Меняем задумку. Ты прижимаешь к стене его, - и указующий перст уткнулся в грудь Агона.  
Джуумонджи сглотнул - и присоединился к Хабашире.  
Аффтар вывесила над собой каплю.  
Агон под шумок схватил брата за руку и утащил подальше от этой ненормальной.

\- Хабашира? - удивился Джуумонджи, оказавшись на крыше.  
\- Привет, Джуумонджи, - Руи протянул руку для рукопожатия. - Кажется, мы тут по одному поводу.  
\- Вас она тоже вызвонила? - Джуу хмыкнул и пожал протянутую ладонь. - Чем ей Конгоцест не угодил, а?  
\- Ей-то всем, - Руи вздохнул. - Он не угодил Агону. Как и остальные пейринги с участием Унсуи, я так погляжу.  
Джуу хмыкнул.  
\- Странные у них отношения. То ему на брата наплевать, то - не тронь, убьет...  
\- Пагубное влияние Яоя, - Руи тяжело вздохнул. - Можно подумать, я виноват, что у меня язык такой!  
\- А? А... А! Сочувствую. Но по мне - лучше Конго, чем свои же, - Джуумонджи передернуло.  
\- Это да...  
\- Не свои, говорите? - раздался от края крыши звонкий голос. Аффтар выстроила живую пирамиду из Сущностей и залезла-таки наверх.  
\- Эм... - Хабашира сглотнул. - Кажется, здесь становится слишком людно. Бежим!  
И драпанул со всех ног, волоча за собой не сориентировавшегося вовремя Джуумонджи.  
\- Бегите-бегите! - напутствовала их Аффтар. - От меня еще никто не убегал...


	4. В душе было людно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действующие лица: Аффтар, братья Конго, необходимые для работы Сущности.  
> Вольное продолжение "На крыше было людно".

Никому и никогда Муз не собирался признаваться, но временами он побаивался Аффтара. Да, она была ленивой, капризной, влюбчивой идиоткой... но от нее действительно еще никто не убегал. Хватка у инфантильного создания была крепче бульдожьей.   
В данный момент Аффтар неторопливо шла по улице, но почему-то, глядя на нее, Муз испытывал непреодолимое желание сглотнуть - Аффтар выслеживала беглецов. 

У Агона было много мест, где он мог отлежаться пару дней. В одну из таких квартир он и притащил своего брата, спасая обоих от преследований Аффтара. Бедный! Если бы он знал Аффтара получше, то спрятал бы Унсуи у Кобаякавы, а сам заварился изнутри в сейфе - но Аффтар тщательно хранила свои секреты, и Агон пребывал в наивной уверенности, что спасся.  
Поэтому с чистой душой предложил брату воспользоваться душем.  
Унсуи знал Аффтара получше, но недостаточно долго, чтобы уяснить простую истину - от нее не избавиться... так что в душ пошел.

И как только за ним закрылась дверь, в комнате раздался командный голос:  
\- Уке, засекай время. Семе - через пять минут впихиваешь его в душ. Флафф, отдай шоколадку. Она белая, я такие люблю. Вдохновение, поставь чайник. Муз, отдай бластер, я знаю, это ты его спер. Агон, не стой столбом, у тебя, конечно, симпатичная задница, но я тебя все равно не полюблю.  
Агон подпрыгнул, развернулся в прыжке и смог воочию узреть всю гоп-компанию, удобно расположившуюся на диване и креслах. Аффтар азартно отбирала у Флаффа белый шоколад, Флафф столь же азартно сопротивлялся, но Аффтару помогало Раздвоение, так что Флафф медленно сдавал позиции. Семе и Уке увлеченно наблюдали за секундной стрелкой секундомера, Вдохновение брякало чашками на кухне, а Муз с самым невинным видом прятал бластер под диванную подушку.  
Агон взвыл.

Услышав подозрительный шум из гостиной, Унсуи быстро ополоснулся, наскоро вытерся и, натянув на еще влажные ноги джинсы, вышел из ванной.  
\- Чтооооо? - бурно отреагировала Аффтар. - Какого черта ты рушишь мизансцену?! - и она рванула заталкивать Унсуи обратно под включенный Раздвоением душ. Но ее руки скользнули по влажной коже груди Унсуи и беспомощно опали.  
\- Прекрасен... - в глазах Аффтара заплясали розовые сердечки, пульс ускорился в несколько раз, дыхание сбилось... но она героическим усилием воли взяла себя в руки и жестом попросила Семе и Уке впихнуть таки Конго под душ.   
Конечно, и Агон, и Унсуи были отнюдь не рады от того факта, что оказались под душем в одежде... но снимать ее или хотя бы возмутиться, глядя на Аффтара, они не посмели.   
Аффтар судорожно вызванивала кого-то по мобильному. Агон и Унсуи мокли под душем. Семе и Уке надежно перекрыли дверь, а из-за их спин то и дело выглядывал ехидно скалящийся (с каким фэндомом поработаешь - в том и нахватаешься...) Муз с бластером наготове. Они расступились только для того, чтобы пропустить в ванную еще одно действующее лицо.  
\- Бонжур, мон ами, - высокий мужчина, затянутый в черную кожу, нежно улыбнулся Аффтару и поцеловал ее в щеку. - Приветствую всех. Позвольте представиться - Рейтинг.  
Братья Конго переглянулись - и проломили стену, вынеся часть ее на лестницу.   
\- Ничего-ничего, - Аффтар хмыкнула. - Догоним.


	5. На улице было людно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На улице было людно.  
> Действующие лица: Аффтар, его Раздвоение личности, братья Конго, необходимые для работы Сущности.  
> Вольное продолжение цикла "Творчество"

\- Не уверена, уместно ли в данном случае такое выражение, но что-то здесь становится слишком людно, - задумчиво поделилась Аффтар с Раздвоением. Раздвоение в шестой раз ущипнуло себя за руку и кивнуло - если ему не казалось, то улица... шевелилась. Если присмотреться, то можно было понять, что шевелится не сама улица, а покрывающий ее ровный слой хомячков. - И что вы тут делаете? - обратилась Аффтар к одному из них. Тот виновато пожал плечами, пряча за спину фотоаппарат. - Мы же договаривались!  
\- Извини, не удержались, - пропищал хомячок, и вся улица синхронно вздохнула. Поднявшийся ветер растрепал прическу Вдохновения.  
\- Еще одно такое... нашествие (о, боже, Атака Хомячков, звездные Войны отдыхают!) - и я прекращаю писать! - пригрозила Аффтар. Хомячки мгновенно бросились врассыпную.

\- Хабашира? Джуумонджи?  
\- Конго?! - синхронно раздалось в подвале. Загремела, захлопываясь, железная дверь, вспыхнул свет.   
Мокрые и несчастные близнецы в недоумении уставились на полуодетых лайнменов.   
\- Так... - Унсуи осел на разобранную кровать, с которой мгновениями раньше вскочили Руи и Казуки, - она и вас этим заразила?  
\- "И вас"? - уточнил Джуумонджи, поспешно застегивая рубашку, - а кого еще?  
\- Проще перечислить, кого еще нет! - фыркнул Агон.  
\- Юкимитсу, Комусуби, Монту и остальных Ха-ха братьев, - перечислил угнетающе короткий список Унсуи.   
\- Да не братья мы! - автоматически огрызнулся Джуумонджи - и понурился.  
Все скорбно замолчали.  
Недолго, впрочем. Раздалось жизнерадостное:  
\- Что у нас тут? 

Аффтар рассматривала четверых парней, загнанных в самое неприступное место.   
\- Ну вот, а меня не позвали, - укорила она Джуумонджи и Руи. Они переглянулись, слегка покраснели и отвернулись друг от друга и от Аффтара. - А вы не убежите, - переключилась она на близнецов.  
\- Да ну? - выщерился Агон. - Или что?   
Неожиданно Аффтара ОСЕНИЛО.  
\- Главное - не умения, главное - грамотный пиар! - заговорщицки сообщила она Конго. Те синхронно вскинули брови. - Поясняю, - довольно зажмурилась Аффтар, - вот где-нибудь в каноне есть, что Агон перед демонстрацией способностей не тренировался до седьмого пота? - все дружно помотали головами. - Ну и вот! - Аффтар подпрыгнула. - Мол, он считал, что должен быть достойным старшего брата, а потому демонстрировал только освоенные скиллы...  
Глаза Агона стали больше его очков, Унсуи (на правах любимчика) позволил себе покрутить пальцем у виска.  
\- Нет? - огорчилась Аффтар. - Ладно. Тогда дреды - это парик, и братья им меняются раз в сутки? - с надеждой спросила она. Братья с ужасом уставились на прически друг друга. -Значит, нет? - огорчилась девушка. - Ну а...  
И тут Агон, которому надоело слушать этот бред, прижал брата к стене и поцеловал.   
Муз уронил прикуренную сигарету, Вдохновение - челюсть, Руи - гаечный ключ, которым он собирался потихоньку вырубить Раздвоение, которое удивленно терло глаза. Рейтинг от удивления выпустил из своих рук обе составляющие Яоя.  
А Аффтар... Аффтар строчила на кпк, не отрывая глаз, в которых пылали сердечки, от близнецов.


End file.
